


Obsidian & Ruby

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Rocks & Stones, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: On his day off, Quinn discovers a shop he finds interesting.





	Obsidian & Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta give more love to my boy Quinn here. Inspiration came from this store called East Meets West that I have at the mall near me.

It’s a Thursday morning, and Minatsuki calls everyone for a quick meeting that today is a day off for everyone. They’re free to do whatever they want except murder is off the books, much to Kamui’s dismay. Whether or not it’s Minatsuki’s idea or Laica being the one who convinced him, Quinn doesn’t care for the actual reason, he’ll accept without complaints.

Laica stays with Minatsuki on the ship, Quinn already notices the tea and books set aside for later. Kukuri and Takeru head down to the city, hearing about a carnival that opened up near the water side. Izanami ventures off with the twins, and Kamui ends up lying on the couch as he files his nails, even offering Quinn to join him but that’s not happening. With Yuna, she grabs four expensive bottles from Minatsuki’s stash and heads to the firing range, maybe some details should be left alone.

Quinn spends the morning out rather than stay confined.

He travels through Cremona’s small shopping district without a plan, passing by coffee and dessert shops, fixated on the heavenly aroma of the morning brew. He doesn’t enter to any of them, merely taking a quick glance of the inside and its patrons before walking away. Along the way, the clothing stores are far too unprecedented, too many bright colors and floral patterns going on, so he moves on.

About a ten minute walk, he stops at a shop, and spies the multi-layers of jewelry, accessories, and collections of rocks and minerals. Some of the stones he recognizes by heart.

Lapiz lazuli. Onyx. Chalcedony. Garnet. Amethyst.

He fingers over his obsidian beads around his left wrist. They’re meant to give him the stability over the years while being part of Market Maker. It’s this kind of rock he finds a balance with, granting him the relief he needs and not the gold he bleeds for.

“Quinn, fancy meeting you here!” Izanami’s voice rings out.

Quinn turns, almost surprise but immediately kills the desire to say “fuck”. “Izanami.”

“Yo!” She wears the biggest grin on her face, energy in her steps as she stands next to him. “Looks like we both had the same idea, huh?”

“Hardly. You’re not with the twins?”

“Oh, the carnival’s a bit overcrowded right now, so they’re gonna do their own thing.” She bumps lightly against his shoulder.

“So, you’re here. I didn’t know you were into this stuff.” She gazes at the various shapes and sizes of the rocks inside, uneven and glassy, but she’s very curious. She hums, pointing at each one, even naming some on the top of her head. A side of Izanami that Quinn never seen before.

“I’m not actually,” Quinn admits.

“Right, I’ll take your word for it.” Izanami winks. “You getting anything?”

“I don’t think so.” Quinn eyes at the bloodstones. Vitality.

“That won’t do at all! Come on.” Izanami grabs a hold of Quinn’s arm and starts tugging him along, she opens the door and pushes him inside.

“Izanami, hold on! What’re you—” Quinn fastens himself at the entrance, gripping at the sides for as long as possible. He could even spot the person at the register looking at them oddly, and that is one situation he would like to avoid.

“We’re going shopping, silly. We’ll bring some stuff back for the others, they can really use it, too... And I know the owner, so don’t worry. He recognizes the mark, bet he’ll throw in some extra goodies.” One final push from Izanami sends Quinn rolling inside, he’s careful on his feet, so he doesn’t trip and embarrass himself any further.

Quinn clicks his tongue, straightening himself up as he smooths the crinkles on his suit. “I wasn’t aware your interest lies in these stones.”

“Right back at you. But hey, guess we’re all a box full of mysteries and treasures untold.” Izanami picks a few of the dark magenta stones from a bowl and rolls them in her palm. “You know these guys here?”

“I don’t.”

“They’re star rubies. They remind me to love myself when I have my doubts. Love my body, accept it for what it is. It’s also the kind of love where we encourage ourselves to explore, embracing it to the fullest and strangely enough, it helps.”

She shows him her right ear, an earring of rubies dangling on a silver wire. “If they help me as much as your stones help you, then it’s fine, isn’t it?”

“Who says they help me?” Quinn retorts.

A gentle smile crosses her lips as she pinpoints her wrist where she Quinn’s bracelet is located. There’s no point lying to her, so a timid nod suffices. Izanami is never the one to miss out on the smallest of details.

“Tell me your favorite,” Izanami wonders, putting the rubies away. “Is that onyx?”

“Afterwards. When we finally figure what to buy for everyone, I’m sure it takes time picking.”

“I hope that’s not you trying to skip out on me or or I’ll take this giant ass crystal and smash you with it.”

“Absurd.” Quinn makes a disgusted face, his hands reach deep into his pockets and heads straight for the obsidian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hcs Quinn as not so much as a heavy spiritualist but he does appreciate the small things, stones having healing properties because I'm sure leading the life he has can be pretty stressful... and it doesn't hurt him to carry something he finds important to him. Not like he's gonna tell anyone else besides Izanami about it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
